Official:Jan13 Promotion
=Ice Box Promotion= During the Ice Box Promotion, players will receive a "mystery gift" with purchases of $9.95 or more made between 3 PM PST January 11th and 3 PM PST January 21st. This promotion is open to players using whichever payment method they prefer, including credit card, Paypal, PayByCash, and even mailed check. Purchases of either doubloons or subscription during the promotion period are eligible. You can be certain that your purchase qualifies if an image of an Ice Box shows up next to your chosen package on the subscription or doubloon billing page when you go to make your purchase. Your mystery gift will be redeemable on any one pirate associated with your account. If you made your qualifying purchase while logged in to the game, you may need to log out and back on again for it to appear. Available mystery gift items include... * Ice Blue Parrot Familiars * Tan Monkey Familiars * Ice Blue-Painted Sloops and War Frigs * Ice Blue Seal Pet * Ice Blue Furniture * Ice Blue Chromas * Ice Blue Winter Trinkets * Ice Blue Clothing Clothing rewards do NOT include rags and are of Good quality or better. In addition to the mystery gift, every participant of the Ice Box Promotion will also receive a commemorative "Outdated Calendarrr" trophy! About Ice Blue Ice Blue is a special seasonal item color that will not be available for general sale from Tailors or other in-game shoppes. It is available in this promotion as a familiar color, as the color of all the clothing prizes, as the primary and/or secondary color of the furniture prizes, as the color of the ship prizes, as the color of the trinket prizes and as a special chroma item. About Chromas Chromas are items that are carried in the Miscellaneous section of your Booty panel. They can be used to permanently change the primary or secondary color of any existing piece of clothing, except the Savvy Hat and any clothing item that lacks color options. Promotion Details * Purchases must be made between 3 PM PST January 11th and 3 PM PST January 21st to be eligible. * Each purchase of $9.95 or greater is eligible. Smaller purchases cannot be combined to meet this limit. * Purchasing a doubloon package larger than $9.95 will earn you multiple mystery gifts, at the rate of 1 mystery gift for every $9.95 spent. Subscriptions * Players with an existing $9.95 or greater subscription will receive one complimentary mystery gift. * Additional time can be purchased by current subscribers to receive more mystery gifts at a rate of 1 mystery gift per month of subscription purchased. These gifts will be awarded at the time of purchase. *Coinscriptions and Gifted subscription time do not count as a purchase and do not count towards the Ice Box Promotion. Paypal * It is important to note that some Paypal payment options can take several days to clear. All purchases must clear during the promotion period for them to be eligible for mystery gifts. If the payment clears after the promotion period, you will not receive a mystery box. Bank transfers and eChecks are the most common form of "delayed" payment. Checks & Money Orders * Checks and Money Order purchases must be received before the last day of the promotion in order to be eligible for a mystery gift. Collecting Your Mystery Gift Your bonus item can be collected in-game by logging in and viewing the "Ahoy" panel on the pirate with which you would like to receive the gift. Mystery Gift Distribution and Value All eligible purchases will receive a bonus item but the distribution is arbitrary, regardless of the amount of the transaction or the frequency with which purchases are made. The probability of receiving a specific item is always the same, regardless of how many purchases you make during the promotional period. The distribution of probabilities for various mystery gifts will be as follows: * 0.3% - Ice Blue/White Parrot Familiar * 0.5% - Tan Monkey Familiar * 1% - Ice Blue Seal Pet * 1% - White Seal Pet * 1% - Ice Blue-Painted War Frig* * 1.2% - Ice Blue-Painted Sloop* * 2% - White/Ice Blue: One of Carven Chair, or Carven Bench * 3% - Ice Blue/White: One of Gunpowder banner, Dragon Statue, or Lacquered Table * 5% - Non-recolorable: One of Explosive Barrel, Explosive Barrel (pyramid), Explosive Crates, Bombs (desktop), or Bomb Crate * 10% - Ice Blue Chroma * 20% - Ice Blue Winter Trinket * 55% - Ice Blue Clothing Clothing rewards do NOT include rags and are of Good quality or better. Three Rings offers no substitutions for these items. These items are offered as a bonus to doubloon and subscription purchases and have no cash or redemption value with Three Rings and cannot be returned for a discount. If you are unable to retrieve your mystery gift or have any questions, please contact us through the Support Form so we can resolve the problem. * The Ice Blue-Painted Sloop and War Frig items will be bestowed as a "sealed deed" item which can be used from your pirate's inventory to cause the prize ship's deed to appear. The prize ship will be docked at your home island. Ice Blue-Painted Sloops and War Brigs are standard ships, and thus do not have a special "Limited Edition" icon on their dock/vessel image. Category:Official Documentation